one mistake and a cold heart
by blu-babe
Summary: ok, it's a song fic and it's and inukag setup but it's like a breakup thing. and to all kag fans sorry i make her seem kinda like a bich but it worked better this way. and yeah it's got a couple of foul words in it to so if'you'r offended by that then d


Why inuysaha why did you run after her? Kagome was sitting at a table for two by herself in her favourite café. She had a cup of coffe sitting on the table, it was still mostly full even though she had been sitting there for about an hour.

**Do you ever feel like breakin down  
Do you ever feel out of place  
Like somehow you just dont belong ****And no one understands you**

They had just collected the whole jewel and were about to attack naraku. But kikyo 'droped' in for a visit and tried to kill her yet again. When she had failed inuyasha had chased after her and told kagome to 'stay out of it' when she'd called after him

**Do you ever wanna run away  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screamin**

as she began to cry, still sitting at her table in the little coffe shop the door burst open and a tall figure stood there not moving a muscle. Long hair waved in the wind behind the figure. It stepped into the light to reveal the golden eyed, silver haired and most of all bad-tempered hanyo she had thought she loved.

**No you dont know what its like  
When nothin feels alright  
No you dont know what its like  
To be like me**

he walked up to the table and sat in the chair opposite of kagome. He whispered her name, she looked him straight in the eye and cried even harder. 'Shhh…' he told her 'please don't cry, I know what you'r feeling hurts but…' when he'd said that last part she screamed in frusteration, how could that heartless bastard know how much this hurt?

**To be hurt to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when your down  
To feel like youve been pushed around**

She had tried to tell him that she loved him just befored kikyo had come, but he avoided the topic. She screamed at him again, 'how the hell can you understand this…you never understand anything' her voice was shaking and she was still crying. The whole coffee shop had turned to stare at her.

**To be on the edge of breakin down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you dont know what its like  
Welcome to my life**

she grabbed the coat behind her and gulped down her coffee before running out of the small shop. He looked hurt when she'd yelled at him. His goled eyes were stinging with the onset of tears. When he tried to fix his mistakes he was wrong. He charged out after her and and grabbed her arm. She screamed again, but he did not hear it. He pulled her to his face and made her look him in the eye.

**Do you wanna be sombody else  
Are you sick of feeling so left out  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over**

She was still sobbing and he had begun to cry 'look at me…' he shouted, 'does it look like I don't care?' she was crying so hard she could not answer. In all their time together she had never seen him show so much emotion. 'Every day I face you and I hide all my feelings…' he said a bit quieter '…and not even you seem to understand that…'

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate  
Are you sick of everyone around  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleedin**

they stood there still held together by his strong embrace 'I did not come here to fight….i came here to…' he tried to say it but she interupted him 'then leave I have nothing more to say to you' she said with anger in her voice her tears had stopped and she did not care that he was crying still 'you would chase her after she tried to kill me in front of your own eyes' tears streamed down her face, but they burned like fire.

**No you dont know what its like  
When nothein feels alright  
No you dont know what its like  
To be like me**

'listen to me' he shouted so loud he scared the people on the street 'lemme go…' she yelled and forced his arms apart. 'But i…' he began, but she was not listening she had run off towards her house again. He took off determined to complete his goal.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think im happy  
But im not gunna be ok**

He caught her and forced her to listen, he pinned her to a wall and shouted 'I love you' as loud as he could trying to over power her screams of anguish and pain. 'just let me go, I wanna be alone' she said again and he dropped her to the groud and turned his nose up 'I hope you enjoy it, cause it'll seem to last forever…because it will' he said in a tone colder than ice.

**Everbody always get you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You dont know what its like, what its like**

she got up and walked away, she did not turn around, never again to see his face, the man she loved had gone away for good.

He turned around and walked away, he turned around hoping to see some mercy on her face, but she just kept on walking away.

well i hope you like it, please review. i hope you like the song too, it's my favourite and it's like my description song of me, and i thought i could fit it in with inuyasha and kagome, and it kinda did i guess.

oh yah, the disclaimer and suff, 'i don't own inuyasha or anything affiliated with it'

and this song is: **welcome to my life by sum 41**


End file.
